


free and clear

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: A small Ariel works on her sneaking skills.





	free and clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko/gifts).



> Thanks for the beta review, Luna!

Alana had said another human ship had wrecked, just a few hours' swim to the east of Atlantica!

Ariel kept a careful eye on the people around her, watching for the moment when her small self could slip out unobserved. Alana had begged off to read her books—Arista and Adella were talking with Father—Attina was chatting with some gentleman friend—Aquata and two of her dearest friends were playing a game—

Perfect. Ariel turned—

"And where do you think you're going?"

Oh. Andrina. Of course Ariel had missed one!

"I need a breath of clear water," Ariel lied.


End file.
